


Walls.

by lxst_at_sea



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxst_at_sea/pseuds/lxst_at_sea
Summary: He’d built those walls up from scratch for two years.





	Walls.

Walls.

Careful walls.

They surrounded Hun, protecting him from any and everything that could potentially cause him any type of emotional pain.

He’d built those walls up from scratch for two years.

He was careful, elegant, _infallible_ in his ways of making sure those insanely important walls never got even slightly tainted. Never took any blows.

He kept them in tiptop shape, kept himself disconnected from unneeded and undesired feelings.

But he got cocky.

Too cocky for his own good.

He had been so successful and careful with his walls that he never thought he’d live to see the day they crumbled.

He thought of himself as untouchable, completely numb to any feelings of anguish, because he never allowed himself to get attached to anything or anyone. Never allowed himself to _let_ anything or anyone have the power to hurt him.

_“I’m going to break those walls down. I’m going to take care of you and show you why those walls aren’t needed. I’m going to make you fall for me and I’ll be there to catch you. I swear I’ll hold you so tight, I’ll never let you go. Just.. give me the chance. Please..”_

He could’ve laughed. He knew the older male would never be able to break his walls. They were sturdy. Unwavering. They were there to stay no matter what silly little attempts anyone or anything had on them. They were undefeatable and Seunghyub would give up. Deem him hopeless. A lost cause. And that would be that. Seunghyub would find someone worth the while and Hun would be protected and safe behind his walls.

So he agreed. Amused and doubtful of the older, he agreed.

_“Give your best attempts. Hyung.” He smirked._

And god did he give his best attempts. He proved himself to be underestimated by the younger. He went full force, determined. He wanted Hun, he wanted to cherish and love him, he wanted to show Hun all that the pair could be. He treated him with the utmost care, respect, and love. Took him out on fancy dates, and even not-so fancy dates when the younger wasn’t feeling it. He held his hand, told all of his friends about him. Flashed him his brightest, warmest, passion-filled smile that was meant for him and him only. He held him when he wasn’t feeling the greatest, whispered soothing, encouraging words for only Hun’s ears to hear.

Those strong, presumably invincible walls started to break piece by piece. Seunghyub was more persistent and sedulous than Hun had assumed him to be.

He was terrified at the reality of having to realize those protective walls were slowly diminishing and there was no way he could stop it. He prayed Seunghyub would give up before they were entirely gone and he fell for the older harder than would be reversible. But he didn’t.

He made the younger putty in his hands. He made him happy. He made him feel protected. He made him feel safe. He made him feel loved.

He gained his trust and took down the walls that surrounded him with the promise of replacing them and protecting him from anything and anyone else that ever attempted to bring him anything other than utter happiness.

_“I did it. I finally got you.” Seunghyub whispered softly into the quiet, stillness of the dark room as he pulled the younger boy closer to his chest. He dropped a soft kiss to the dark locks that rested beautifully atop Hun’s head before moving his hand to rest gently on the boy’s jaw. He carefully lifted his head to look straight into his eyes with his own passion filled ones._

_“I’m never letting you go.” He spoke quietly before pressing a lingering kiss to the boy’s forehead, his thumb lightly rubbing over the soft skin of his jaw affectionately._

_“I love you, hyung..” the younger finally spoke up as he looked back into Seunghyub’s eyes once he pulled his lips away._

_“And I love you. More than anything.” He spoke sweetly as his lips turned up into the infamous smile meant solely for the boy wrapped up warmly in the elder’s arms._

And he did. He loved Hun with all of the love his being held. He loved Hun more than the stars loved the moon. He absolutely adored and cherished the boy more than words could describe.

Hun was his prince and he treated him as such.

But.. not all good things can last, can they?

Two years and 4 months in, things became different. Conversations got shorter. Lonely nights became longer. ‘I love you’s became rarer. Waking up to cold sheets became the new norm.

Hun was petrified. He needed Seunghyub but it didn’t seem to be the same case for the latter anymore.

_“Hun? Can we talk for a minute?” Seunghyub asked one day as he walked into the kitchen where Hun had been preparing dinner for the pair._

_Before that day, despite living together, Hun had not seen Seunghyub for two weeks. The older claiming he was busy with family each time the younger would call and question when he was going to be home. ‘I miss you’s and ‘I love you’s being disregarded and unrequited before the older would make up an excuse as to why he needed to cut the conversation._

_Hun wasn’t stupid. Though he wasn’t sure of when, he knew what was going to happen. Which was exactly why he wasn’t the least bit surprised when he turned to face the older after turning the heat down on the stove, seeing duffel bags sitting at his feet. He may not have been surprised but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell._

_He blinked back the tears that were beginning to sting his vision as he nodded slowly, lifting his gaze back up to look at the older. “I- yeah.. let me just turn the stove off.” He spoke quietly after clearing his throat. He turned back to face the stove, switching the knob to ‘off’ with shaky hands before moving the pot to a cool burner._

_He took a deep breath as he turned back around to face Seunghyub._

_“Should we sit?..” he questioned with uncertainty coating his voice to which the older simply shook his head._

_“No, this won’t take long. So, this.. us.. it isn’t working and I feel it’d be better if we were just.. Hun.. and Seunghyub. Rather than Hun and Seunghyub, y’know? This relationship never should’ve happened and I’d take it back if I could.”_

Hun still remembers how deep those words cut him. He still remembers the intense ache and tightness that gripped his heart. He remembers the hot, salty tears that stung his eyes that were blown wide in shock and the lump that blocked his airways. He remembers the way that after speaking those words that stung like venom, Seunghyub simply just picked up his bags and walked out of the door, not even giving Hun the chance to speak, let alone even fully process his words and the situation as a whole.

Hun remembers collapsing to the ground in anguish as the tears cascaded freely down his pale cheeks, the events finally beginning to sink in. He remembers sobbing on the floor the rest of the night, food forgotten and ice cold on the stove. He remembers pleading and wishing hopelessly that the man that owned his entire heart and love would walk back through the door, scoop him up in his warm embrace and tell him that it was just a cruel joke. That he still loved him more than anything and he wasn’t leaving. That he was never letting him go.

But that never happened. Seunghyub never came back. And Hun remained absolutely destroyed.

He loved harder than he ever wanted to, he trusted more than he was ever supposed to, and he got attached when he never should’ve. The damage done was irreversible and Hun couldn’t take it. Every passing second proved to be harder and harder for the young male to breathe.

He was still madly in love with the older. Madly in love with the pretty boy with the heart of gold and eyes brighter than the stars in the dark night sky who had just completely broken him without a second thought.

He built his walls up, watched them crumble, and then been reminded exactly why they were there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i made myself sad while writing this sksks. this is my first try at angst so hopefully it wasn't too bad.


End file.
